La Venganza de Lucifer
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El regreso del mortal enemigo del comando SG-1 a la Tierra: ¡Lucifer! ¡Y no viene sólo!
1. Capitulo Uno

"**LA VENGANZA DE LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

_**SECUELA DE "LUCIFER"**_

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

ORBITA TERRESTRE, EN EL PRECISO MOMENTO EN EL QUE EL SG1 HUYE DE LA NAVE MADRE DEL GOA'ULD LUCIFER...

La pequeña aeronave del SG1 escapaba raudamente por el vacío del espacio sideral. Detrás suyo, la nave madre comenzó a perseguirla.

Hubo varias descargas de energía, a modo de disparo, hacia los terrestres... Una de ellas, dio de lleno en el vehículo que los transportaba y lentifico su andar.

Cuando parecía que la impresionante nave Goa'uld daría el golpe de gracia, algo ocurrió. Un destello de luz y el impresionante producto de tecnología alienígena se partió por la mitad, en medio de una atronadora explosión.

Desde su posición, el SG1 vio el que creyó seria el final de un enemigo poderoso y temible...

...Lejos estaban de suponer que eso no era del todo cierto...

Mirando por un monitor, Belach, hijo de Lucifer, contempló lo anterior descrito con sumo interés y preocupación.

Una vez que la nave de su padre estuvo destruida, el Goa'uld se volvió hacia uno de sus guardias personales y lo increpo sobre "cierto asunto" del que se había echo cargo.

**Belach**: ¿Y bien?

**Guardia**: Echo esta, señor. Su padre ha sido rescatado con vida de la detonación.

**Belach**: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Guardia**: Inconsciente. El cuerpo que ocupaba ha quedado sumamente dañado, pero él esta bien. Lo hemos colocado en una unidad preservadora y esperamos una pronta recuperación de su parte.

**Belach**: (sonriente) Excelente. Por ahora, pongamos distancia entre este odioso planeta y nosotros.

Obedeciendo sus ordenes, los guardias encargados del timón de su nave dieron la marcha atrás y desaparecieron, mezclándose en la negrura del infinito.

* * *

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE...

Belach acudió al laboratorio principal de su nave para ver a su padre.

Lo hallo donde había sido colocado por sus hombres: dentro de un contenedor cilíndrico, lleno de liquido curativo.

Al ver aproximarse a su primogénito, el Goa'uld (flotando en su forma de gusano dentro del tanque) manifestó su alegría.

**Lucifer**: (hablando con la ayuda de un intercomunicador colocado en el tanque) Hijo mío. Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Belach se arrodillo ante él, a modo de reverencia. Se sentía sumamente entristecido...

**Belach**: Perdóname, padre. Te he fallado. He llegado tarde a tu llamado de reunirnos ante el planeta que destruirías. Si hubiera podido hacer acto de presencia minutos antes...

**Lucifer**: Olvídate de eso. Ahora, necesitare más que nunca tu ayuda.

**Belach**: (entusiasmado) ¿Cómo? Tú solo ordéname, padre, y tus enemigos morirán.

**Lucifer**: Me ayudaras a destruir a los terrestres que osaron desafiarme y que pretendieron mi muerte, así como a los Lores Goa'uld que se han negado a obedecerme.

**Belach**: Así será.

**Lucifer**: Escúchame con atención. Esto será lo que haremos...

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUES, EN PLANETA PX-6547, DONDE EL SG1 ASISTIDO POR UN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS, LUCHA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS DE APOPHIS...

La pelea se iba desarrollando bastante difícil, para el criterio del Coronel O'Neill.

Los hombres de Apophis estaban dando una buena batalla y lejos parecían de disuadirse. Tenían ordenes de liquidar al SG1 y no iban a volver ante su amo sin hacerla cumplir.

**O'Neill**: (a su grupo de soldados) ¡Formación de ataque! ¡Repelan a los guardias que se encuentran al norte!

Hubo un nuevo intercambio de disparos desde ambos bandos. Los terrestres con sus ametralladoras, fusiles y Bazukas y los Goa'ulds, con sus Lanzas.

Un tendal de cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes eran las secuelas del tremendo combate que se desarrollaba. Era una suerte que aquel planeta fuera un mundo desértico y no contara con habitantes autóctonos. Seria un cuadro más doloroso si victimas inocentes quedaran en mitad de "la línea de fuego".

**Carter**: (arrastrándose hasta la trinchera donde O'Neill, en compañía de Teal'c, se encontraba) Esto se esta poniendo feo, Coronel. Perdimos a veinte de los nuestros.

**O'Neill**: Llama a la Tierra por refuerzos. Es solo cuestión de aguantar un poco...

**Carter**: Con el debido respeto, señor, creo que no me entendió. **Nosotros estamos perdiendo**.

**O'Neill**: (impaciente) Mayor Carter, **la entendí** **perfectamente**. Ahora, vaya y dígale a Hammond que envíe los refuerzos que pedí, ¿esta claro?

**Carter**: Si señor.

O'Neill odiaba tratar así a Samantha, pero no le quedaba otra. Estaban en mitad de una guerra y era él quién tenia que tomar las decisiones rápidas y lo que era mejor hacer para todos.

Solo deseaba realmente no equivocarse.

En otro frente de la guerra, en una trinchera, Jackson defendía su puesto...

Para ayudarse, a parte de su fusil, contaba con un par de granadas Tok'ra, muy eficientes para estos casos.

Un soldado de Apophis quiso tomarlo por sorpresa, atacándolo por su flanco izquierdo, pero ágilmente, el egiptólogo se defendió baleando al enemigo en el pecho.

Cuando cayo muerto, paso a apoderarse de su Lanza y a utilizarla para facilitar el combate a las fuerzas terrestres.

**Jackson**: (para si) "No hay nada como unirse al ejercito" decían. Si, como no. Desearía estar en casa, leyendo algún buen libro en vez de estar arrastrándome como una serpiente por estas trincheras.

Otro ruido muy cerca suyo lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Si se trataba de un Goa'uld, lo haría pasar a mejor vida apenas lo viera.

Para su asombro, dos sujetos se hicieron visibles justo a dos pasos donde se encontraba y le dispararon con un arma de rayos aturdidores.

Mareado, el egiptólogo apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. Antes de desfallecer, pudo ver como aquellos misteriosos sujetos aparecidos de la nada se le acercaban y lo tomaban entre sus brazos.

Daniel despertó al rato en el interior de lo que parecía ser una nave espacial. Acostado en una camilla metálica, era rodeado por sus captores, a quienes reconoció como soldados Goa'uld.

Otro sujeto, de pie a su derecha, lo miraba con suma atención.

**Jackson**: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Belach**: Mi querido Dr. Jackson. Le ruego que se calme.

**Jackson**: ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? ¿Quién demonios es usted?

**Belach**: Soy el encargado de cumplir con los designios de mi padre, el gran Lucifer.

"_**Lucifer"**_. Jackson lo recordaba. Era aquel poderoso Goa'uld que hace un año atrás, secuestro a Teal'c e intento destruir la Tierra, desatando un caos Geo-climático. En una misión suicida de rescate, el SG1 abordo su nave nodriza y lo destruyo, mediante la detonación de una bomba Asgard.

**Jackson**: Lucifer esta muerto.

**Belach**: (riendo, junto con sus guardias) ¿Eso cree usted?

**Jackson**: Así es.

**Belach**: Pues se equivoca.

A Daniel aquello le sonaba muy mal. ¿A que se refiera con aquella enigmática frase _"Pues se equivoca"... _?

Cuando Belach se acostó en una camilla cercana a la suya y un grupo de científicos Goa'ulds apareció, con sus instrumentos médicos en mano, sus esperanzas de averiguar que se ocultaba detrás de este misterio se esfumaron.

* * *

DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA...

Tal y como O'Neill vaticino, la situación fue controlada.

Los soldados de Apophis fueron totalmente derrotados después de un buen rato y los que quedaron con vida, huyeron. Era de esperarse que cuando su amo se enterara de su fracaso, sus cabezas rodarían, uniéndose así a los caídos en batalla.

**O'Neill**: (a un soldado terrestre) ¿Reporte?

**Soldado 1**: Victoria absoluta, señor. Perdimos algunos hombres pero la mayoría numérica de caídos es la de su bando.

**O'Neill**: Excelente. Coloquen aquí un puesto de avanzada y comuniquen al SGC si algo malo vuelve a ocurrir.

**Carter**: ¿Ya vamos a regresar a la Tierra?

**O'Neill**: Si. No creo que seamos necesarios aquí, después de ganar esta batalla. A propósito, ¿alguien vio a Daniel?

Teal'c y Carter echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. No habían visto al egiptólogo desde hacia un buen rato. Era sumamente extraño.

**O'Neill**: (preocupado) Muy bien... ¿Alguien lo ha visto?- pregunto esta vez a los demás soldados.

**Soldado 2**: La ultima vez que lo vi, señor, estaba en su puesto y vaya que se defendía bastante bien.

**O'Neill**: Que alguien se vaya a fijar si todavía sigue ahí. Lo único que me falta es que algo malo le pasara...

**Jackson**: (apareciendo a las corridas) Lamento llegar tarde, Jack.

**O'Neill**: ¡¿Se puede saber adonde diablos estabas?! ¡Casi envío a media división en tu búsqueda!

**Jackson**: (avergonzado) Lo... siento. Me entretuve acomodando algunas cosas en mi trinchera. Lamento mucho haber sido motivo de preocupación para ti.

**O'Neill**: ¿Y quien demonios se preocupa por ti? ¡El lío que el General Hammond me hubiera armado si algo malo te pasaba!

Carter rió. A pesar de que no lo dijera, al Coronel le preocupaba la seguridad de Daniel.

**O'Neill**: Bueno, equipo, vamos a casa. Mayor, marque el código de regreso.

Obedeciendo, la rubia muchacha comenzó a marcar en el Sistema de Llamada del Stargate los símbolos que abrirían el portal hacia la Tierra.

Después de un rato, el clásico brillo luminoso muy parecido al agua se materializo en el anillo.

**O'Neill**: Lo único que quiero después de este combate, es un buen rato en la sala de "relax". Nada mejor que unos masajes y un baño de vapor...

El SG1 comenzó a cruzar el portal de a uno. Cuando le toco el turno a Jackson, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro.

El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC, HORAS DESPUES...

Carter suspiro aliviada después de que el chequeo medico echo por la Dra. Fraiser hubo terminado. Se sentía muy bien y no veía la necesidad de tales procedimientos, pero no se atrevía a contradecir a su amiga medica al respecto.

**Dra. Fraiser**: Listo, Sam. Estas más fresca que una lechuga.

**Carter**: Considerando que vengo de una guerra en otro planeta, es un cumplido.

**Dra. Fraiser**: A propósito de eso, quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Le sucede algo al Dr. Jackson?

**Carter**: (sorprendida) No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

**Dra. Fraiser**: Porque no ha querido hacerse el chequeo medico como tú y el Coronel ya lo han hecho. ¿Le sucedió algo fuera de lo normal durante esa misión en aquel planeta que pudiera provocar en él una negativa tan extraña?

**Carter**: Francamente hablando, yo también lo note como distante y algo frío, pero ya conoces a Daniel. Si no quiso hacerse el examen medico de rutina, debe ser porque no lo necesita.

**Dra. Fraiser**: Quizás tengas razón.

Carter se despidió de su amiga y salió de la habitación. Lo que le había dicho sobre Jackson realmente la dejo pensativa.

Daniel observaba a Carter alejarse de la sala medica. A continuación, sonrió y se saco los lentes.

Había sido muy poco precavido al no dejar que aquella doctora lo revisara, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Permitirlo, habría tirado a la basura el plan de su padre.

Si, en efecto... quién se arrastraba dentro del cuerpo del egiptólogo y miembro del SG1 era nada más y nada menos que Belach, el primogénito de Lucifer, implantado allí dentro con la ayuda de sus científicos.

Tomando posesión de Jackson, se escudaría en el disfraz perfecto para cumplir la primera parte del diabólico plan de su padre, al infiltrarse en el SGC.

**Jackson/Belach**: Todo saldrá como mi padre quiere.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Asustado, se dio la vuelta y contemplo que se trataba de Teal'c.

**Jackson/Belach**: ¿Qué quieres?

El Jaffa lo miro largo rato, serio. Desde que habían regresado de aquella misión, vio ciertos "cambios" en Jackson que no le gustaron.

**Teal'c**: ¿Te encuentras bien, Daniel Jackson?- pregunto.

**Jackson/Belach**: ¿Y por que no habría de estarlo?- esbozo una sonrisa fingida- Tengo que irme. Nos veremos más tarde, querido amigo.

Retirándose a paso apresurado, Belach suspiro al verse lejos de aquel maldito Jaffa que tanto dolor causara en el pasado a su progenitor. Ya le llegaría su momento, también.

Pero ahora, tenia que ocuparse de otras cosas.

* * *

SALA DE MONITOREO SATELITAL Y DE COMUNICACIONES DEL SGC, AL RATO...

Sentado en una silla, delante de un grupo de brillantes monitores de computadora y de TV, el operario de turno bostezaba, aburrido.

Nada ocurría y por ello, sentía que si seguía así, terminaría por dormirse.

**Operario**: Ojala estuviera en el SG1. Ahí si que hay acción.

La súbita entrada del Dr. Jackson hizo que se pusiera rápidamente a disimular que estaba atento a cualquier eventualidad que sucediera. No era bueno que alguien delatara que se pasaba las horas de su turno sin hacer su trabajo.

**Operario**: ¡Buenas, Doctor! ¿Viene a ver algo en las computadoras?

**Jackson/Belach**: En realidad, vengo a destruirlas.

**Operario**: ¿Cómo dice?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera, Jackson lo había aferrado del cuello y dando muestras de una fuerza sobrehumana, le dio muerte quebrándoselo.

**Jackson/Belach**: Aquí empieza mi trabajo.

Tomando la silla donde el difunto operario había estado sentado, destrozo las computadoras principales. Luego, corto los cables de alimentación central.

Antes de haber iniciado todo aquello, había sido precavido y desconecto la insignificante alarma que hubiese sonado, llamando la atención de todos los que estuvieran cerca.

Cuando termino su trabajo, se retiro.

* * *

EL MISMO LUGAR, OTRO RATO DESPUES...

Lo soldados rodeaban el inerte cadáver del operario, con cara de consternación. A su lado, el General Hammond y el Coronel O'Neill no podían explicarse como era que ocurrió aquello.

**General Hammond**: Es inaudito. Lo mataron rompiéndole el cuello y destrozaron el lugar.

**O'Neill**: ¿Quién podría haberlo echo?

**General Hammond**: No se sabe. Nadie vio entrar a alguien a esta habitación en las ultimas horas.

**O'Neill**: ¿Y las cámaras de seguridad? Me imagino que habrán grabado a cualquiera que cruzara el pasillo...

**General Hammond**: Negativo. Quién sea el responsable, las desactivo de alguna manera antes de entrar. Esto me da mala espina Jack... Tenemos un intruso en la Base.

Carter y Teal'c aparecieron luego, igual de consternado que todos los presentes.

**Carter**: ¿Quién hizo esto?

**O'Neill**: Eso es lo que no sabemos. El General dice que tenemos un saboteador en la Base.

**Carter**: ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie puede entrar a la montaña sin ser autorizado.

**O'Neill**: Eso es lo ilógico.

El rostro de Teal'c reflejo preocupación. El Coronel la capto enseguida y lo increpo al respecto.

**O'Neill**: ¿Tienes una idea de quién puede haber echo esto?

**Teal'c**: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, O'Neill?

**O'Neill**: Por los gestos de tu rostro. Siempre los haces cuando algo malo sucede.

**Teal'c**: (negando con la cabeza) Nada se yo de esto... pero tendería a ser muy cauteloso. El responsable puede estar muy cerca de nosotros.

**General Hammond**: A propósito, ¿y el Dr. Jackson?

**Carter**: La ultima vez que lo vi, estaba en su habitación, creo que leyendo. Esta un poco raro.

**O'Neill**: ¿Cómo que "un poco raro"? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

**Carter**: Bueno, Fraiser me dijo que no había querido hacerse el chequeo medico de rutina. No es mucho para decir que esta raro, pero a mi también me dio la sensación de que estaba como... no se... algo apartado de nosotros.

**O'Neill**: Es lógico que este así. Desde la muerte de Sha're que suele estar "apartado" un poco de nosotros. No veo en eso motivos de sospecha.

**Carter**: ¡Yo no dije que sospechaba de él!

**General Hammond**: ¡Por favor, serénense! ¡No es momento de discusiones! Si la Mayor Carter pude abrigar alguna sospecha del extraño comportamiento del Dr. Jackson, merece que sea investigado. Los daños ocasionados a este lugar reducen estratégicamente el porcentaje de la operatividad de este Cuartel.

Al Coronel O'Neill le pareció que el General había perdido la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía sospechar de Daniel, por amor de Dios? Era el tipo más confiable que conociera.

La luz se corto. Todos los presentes "gozaron" de un largo momento entre las tinieblas, antes de que se encendieran las luces auxiliares.

**General Hammond**: (a un soldado que cruzaba con una linterna el pasillo) ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

**Soldado**: ¡Tenemos una falla en el sistema eléctrico principal, señor!

**O'Neill**: ¿Cómo ha pasado?

**Soldado**: ¡Alguien corto los cables y destrozo los switches del panel de control! ¡A parte, dos guardias de seguridad fueron asesinados!

Aquello era el colmo. La presencia de un saboteador en el Cuartel estaba más que clara. Tomando el toro por las astas, Hammond dio ordenes de cerrar todas las salidas y entradas de acceso al complejo, hasta que el responsable no fuera apresado.

**General Hammond**: ¡Quiero que encuentren al que se introdujo en la Base y que me lo traigan!

Con las ordenes impartidas, todo los soldados se pusieron a buscar en cada rincón del complejo, alertas. O'Neill, Carter y Teal'c los acompañaron.

**O'Neill**: (a la Mayor) ¿De verdad crees que Jackson tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

**Carter**: ¡Cielos Coronel, no! Eso creo... Quiero decir, Daniel no puede hacer estas cosas. Él... no podría...

**Teal'c**: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

**O'Neill**: Otra vez con eso. ¿Podrías explicarme que quieres decir?

**Teal'c**: Es una sospecha, al igual que la Mayor. Yo también note un comportamiento algo atípico en Daniel apenas regresamos de nuestra misión en PX-6547. Lo mire a los ojos y note que le faltaba algo... como si no fuera él quien me miraba. A parte, estaba muy nervioso, como si temiera que descubriéramos algo.

O'Neill permaneció en silencio. Todo apuntaba a su amigo, pero no podía creerlo todavía. Era impensable que el egiptólogo se hubiera vuelto al bando del enemigo.

Un ruido de disparos en el ala del reactor principal del Cuartel General provoco la precipitación de todos hacia aquel sector.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a otro soldado muerto, de un tiro en la nuca y al autor de tal atentado con un revolver en la mano: el Dr. Jackson.

**O'Neill**: ¿Daniel? ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

**Jackson/Belach**: (sonriendo) Hola "amigos". No esperaba verlos tan pronto en tal situación, pero era predecible.

Blandiendo el revolver, Jackson abrió fuego contra el grupo. Dos soldados más perdieron la vida y el resto del SG1 se salvo ocultándose detrás de unas columnas.

Un soldado quiso abrir fuego con su arma para detenerlo, pero el Coronel lo detuvo.

**O'Neill**: ¡Que nadie dispare un solo tiro!- se volvió hacia Daniel- Jackson, por Dios, ¿qué te ocurre?

**Jackson/Belach**: Se equivoca de hombre, Coronel. No soy Daniel.

**Carter**: ¿Quién eres entonces?

**Jackson/Belach**: Soy Belach, hijo de Lucifer. Supongo que recordaran a mi padre.

Estremecimiento general. Nadie entendía nada, pero la mención al Goa'uld Lucifer, al que creían bien muerto y flotando en el espacio, les lleno de preocupación.

Más soldados entraron en la sala y fueron recibidos a balazos por el poseído Daniel. Entre los soldados que debieron ocultarse para evitar caer presa de las balas, estaba el General Hammond...

**General Hammond**: ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Coronel?

**O'Neill**: No es Jackson, señor. Al parecer, un Goa'uld se le introdujo. Dice llamarse Belach, y ser hijo de Lucifer.

**General Hammond**: ¿No estaba muerto?

**O'Neill**: Parece que no.

Viendo que nadie se movía de su sitio, Belach paso a apresurarse a cumplir con la fase final del plan preparado por su padre. Esta era la más difícil y la que requería cierto sacrificio de su parte, pero por la causa de su progenitor, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Acercándose al panel principal del reactor, presiono un botón rojo.

Una nueva alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el complejo y una voz computarizada rezo: "CUARENTA MINUTOS Y CONTANDO PARA ENTRAR EN FASE CRITICA".

**Carter**: ¡Activo la auto destrucción del reactor! ¡Si no la detenemos, todo el Cuartel quedara echo trizas!

**O'Neill**: (al Goa'uld) ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

**Jackson/Belach**: Solo cumplo los designios de mi padre. Todos morirán.

Levantando su arma, disparo sobre la consola, destrozándola. Ya no había posibilidad de detener aquello.

Varios soldados desobedecieron las ordenes de O'Neill y abrieron fuego contra Jackson. El egiptólogo fue mortalmente herido en un varias partes de su cuerpo, pero siguió de pie. Levantando una vez más el revolver que tenia, disparo a quemarropa hacia ellos.

Una bala perdida tuvo la mala suerte de dar al General Hammond en la cabeza. Herido, se desplomo en el suelo.

**Carter**: ¡General!

O'Neill decidió que tenia suficiente con aquello. Abandono su puesto y corrió hacia Jackson. El poseído intento gatillar contra él, pero descubrió que ya no tenia balas.

De un solo golpe, el Coronel volteo al Goa'uld.

**O'Neill**: ¡Maldito bastardo!

**Jackson/Belach**: (riendo) Insúltame todo lo que quieras. Dentro de un rato, se hará la voluntad del gran Lucifer- un fuerte temblor le acometió, mientras las heridas por todo el cuerpo manaban sangre. Repentinamente, se produjo un brusco cambio en su personalidad... De alguna manera, Jackson logro retomar el control de su cuerpo- ¿Jack?

**O'Neill**: ¿Daniel? ¿Ese eres tú?

**Jackson**: S-Si.

**Voz de la computadora**: "TREINTA Y NUEVE MINUTOS Y CONTANDO PARA FASE CRITICA".

**Carter**: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Coronel!

**O'Neill**: ¿Se puede detener ese conteo?

**Carter**: N-No. Destrozo el panel principal de control. Me temo que es imposible abortar la auto destrucción.

**O'Neill**: Esto es lo que harás: lleva a Hammond con Fraiser y salgan de aquí. Empiecen a evacuar la Base.

**Carter**: ¿Y usted?

**O'Neill**: Teal'c y yo nos quedaremos. Intentaremos asistir a Daniel.

**Carter**: Coronel...

**O'Neill**: ¡Es una orden, Mayor! ¡Váyanse ya!

Carter asintió, molesta. Con la ayuda de varios soldados, arrastraron a Hammond hasta la sección medica y después de colocarlo rápidamente en una camilla, conectado a varios aparatos para mantenerlo con vida, emprendieron la huida del complejo.

En vano, Teal'c y O'Neill se quedaron junto Jackson. Sus heridas eran muy profundas y ya no había remedio para él.

Tampoco quedaba mucho tiempo.

**Voz de computadora**: "TREINTA Y TRES MINUTOS PARA FASE CRITICA".

**Jackson: **(escupiendo sangre) Jack... tienes que irte.

**O'Neill:** No digas eso, Daniel. No voy a abandonarte.

**Jackson**: Ya todo esta... perdido para mi... Váyanse...

**Teal'c**: O'Neill... debemos irnos.

**O'Neill**: ¡No puedo dejar a Jackson, Teal'c!

**Teal'c**: O'Neill, yo tampoco quiero, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si nos quedamos, moriremos. ¡Debemos irnos!

**Jackson**: Él tiene razón... váyanse, por favor- volvió a toser sangre.

El Coronel largo un insulto y siguió negándose, pero muy en su interior, sabia que el Jaffa tenia razón.

**O'Neill**: Lo siento, Daniel. Créeme que lo siento.

**Jackson**: (sonriendo) Te creo. Adiós...

**Teal'c**: ¡Vamonos, O'Neill!

A rastras, el Jaffa logro sacar a su amigo de allí. Juntos, emprendieron la huida por los laberínticos pasillos del complejo subterráneo, atestados de soldados que les imitaban.

**Voz de computadora**: "VEINTE MINUTOS Y CONTANDO"

El reactor comenzó a largar humo. Varios caños de gas explotaron y todo el lugar se convirtió en un infierno.

Tirado en el suelo, Daniel Jackson se dedico a esperar el final de todo.

Fue entonces, que una misteriosa luz blanca aparecida de la nada lo rodeo...

"_**Daniel Jackson... levántate"**_, ordeno una voz.

Al mirar hacia aquella blanca luz, la reconoció como Oma Desala, el enigmático ser que antiguamente conociera con el SG1 tras la búsqueda del Harsesis.

**Oma Desala**: **"Llego el momento de irse, Daniel"**.

**Jackson**: Pero mis amigos...

**Oma Desala**: **"Ellos estarán bien. Tu tiempo termino... No temas, vivirás, pero debes venir conmigo"**.

El egiptólogo sintió pena por todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, cuando el ser de luz lo envolvió con un tibio abrazo, esa pena se desvaneció. De alguna manera, por obra de Oma Desala, dejo de pertenecer al reino de la materia abandonando su cuerpo. Ahora, estaba libre.

Otras figuras luminosas se le acercaron. Las reconoció a ambas...

Una era el Harsesis, el hijo de Sha're que tenia toda la sabiduría de los Goa'uld... y la otra, era la misma Sha're, que no dejaba de sonreírle tiernamente.

**Sha're**: Hola, Daniel.

**Jackson**: Hola, amor...

**Voz de computadora**: "DIEZ MINUTOS Y CONTANDO".

* * *

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE, FUERA DE LA MONTAÑA...

Una ambulancia se había llevado a Hammond hasta el Hospital más cercano. Carter habría ido con él y con la Dra Fraiser, pero no podía abandonar al Coronel y a Teal'c. Al verlos aparecer, por una de las salidas de emergencia, se sintió algo aliviada.

**Carter**: ¿Coronel?

**O'Neill**: ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que alejarse todo lo que se pueda de este lugar!

Emprendiendo una brusca carrera, el SG1 y los soldados que habían salido del Cuartel se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de la montaña.

Casi segundos después, una fuerte explosión acabo con el lugar. Todo el complejo quedo reducido a escombros.

* * *

EN ALGUN RINCÓN DEL ESPACIO SIDERAL...

Mediante una serie de monitores, Lucifer contemplo la destrucción del Cuartel del SGC absolutamente complacido.

La primera fase de su siniestro plan había finalizado. Era hora de empezar la segunda.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo Dos

"**LA VENGANZA DE LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

Cumplida la primera parte de su siniestro plan, Lucifer decide pasar a la segunda...

Un comunicado es enviado, a través de intermediarios a los miembros de la Liga de los Lores Goa'uld, proclamando su regreso y posterior victoria al eliminar al SGC.

Al entrarse que Lucifer (a quien ellos también creían muerto) de alguna manera, había sobrevivido, los principales gobernantes del Sistema se negaron al principio a creerlo.

Después, cuando recibieron otro comunicado, citándolos a una reunión en el planeta PX-333, junto con pruebas irrefutables de la destrucción del Cuartel General de las fuerzas terrestres, todas las dudas se disiparon. Lucifer estaba vivo... y no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse.

* * *

PLANETA PX-333, TIEMPO DESPUES...

Una a una, las naves nodriza de los lideres de la Liga de los Lores llego a la orbita de aquel desolado planeta, enclavado en los limites de la Galaxia.

El punto de reunión elegido, seria un edificio en forma de pirámide, la única estructura en pie sobre aquel mundo devastado por las continuas lluvias de meteoros a la que se veía expuesto.

**Apophis**: (junto a los otros Lores, en el interior de una habitación) ¿Dónde diablos esta ese miserable de Lucifer? ¡No puedo seguir esperándolo tanto tiempo!

**Sokar**: Ciertamente, se esta demorando mucho.

**Cronos**: ¿Cómo es posible que salvara su vida? ¡Todos vimos como su nave era destruida!

**Anubis**: _**Ustedes no debieron ver bien**_. Lo cierto es que ese engreído se salvo, y logro lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo.

**Apophis**: ¡Es impensable! ¿Cómo un Goa'uld de tan inferior categoría pudo realizar lo que todos soñábamos?

Una comitiva de soldados no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, seguidos de un individuo alto, de aspecto atemorizante.

**Cronos**: Veo que te has conseguido un cuerpo nuevo, Lucifer. Este te sienta bien...

**Lucifer**: Déjense de estupideces. Los he citado a este planeta para discutir el asunto que todos ya deben saber bien...

"He logrado lo que ustedes no han podido hacer, en todo este tiempo. El Cuartel del SGC ha sido destruido, gracias al sacrificio de mi hijo, Belach. El Stargate que los humanos de la Tierra poseían, a quedado enterrado bajo cientos de toneladas de escombros, imposibilitándolos de comunicarse con todos sus aliados interplanetarios."

"¡Es el momento justo de atacar a su planeta! Ahora, ya nadie podrá oponérsenos...!"

**Cronos**: ¿Y quieres que **nosotros** te ayudemos a **ti** a realizar ese ataque definitivo sobre la Tierra?

**Lucifer**: Así es. Como la anterior ocasión, les propongo claudicar a mi favor. Eríjanme de una buena vez Líder Supremo de los Goa'uld, en lugar del difunto Ra y juntos, traeremos la victoria a nuestra raza.

Los Lores se miraron entre ellos, sin emitir palabra alguna. Solo uno se puso de pie: Anubis.

**Anubis**: Te dimos la espalda la vez anterior y esta vez será igual. ¡Jamás permitiremos que un ser tan insignificante como tú se convierta en nuestro líder!

**Lucifer**: (enojado) ¡No hacerlo, seria la muerte para todos ustedes!

**Apophis**: (escandalizado) ¿Y quien va a matarnos a todos? ¿Tú?

Antes de que Lucifer pudiera hacer su replica, Anubis levanto la mano. Al ver esto, sus guardias intentaron salvar la vida de su amo, pero Cronos y Sokar, elevando un escudo protector, impidieron que siquiera se acercaran unos centímetros.

El conocido Artefacto de Mano fue activado y una onda energética salió vomitada hacia Lucifer, arrojándolo contra una pared y aplastándolo.

**Apophis**: Se termino.

**Anubis**: Lucifer esta muerto, y esta vez, para siempre.

**Voz**: (desde un intercomunicador con forma esférica) Se equivocan.

Todos los presentes quedaron consternados. Aquella voz era, efectivamente, la de Lucifer... ¡Pero no podía ser así!

Anubis lo había matado.

**Lucifer**: (riendo) Lamento comunicarles que al que mataron no era yo. En realidad, previne esta traición de su parte hacia mí y es por eso que envíe a uno de mis mensajeros, en mi reemplazo. Efectivamente, como pensaba, ustedes se negaron a seguir sus ordenes y lo mataron.

"Eso demuestra lo necios que son. Tal y como les dijo mi mensajero, no obedecerme, seria la muerte para todos ustedes. Lamento mucho que tenga que ser así".

Una bomba colocada en el corazón del planeta detono. La tremenda explosión arraso con todos los Lores Goa'uld y con sus naves nodriza, que flotaban en orbita.

La imagen de la destrucción del planeta fue retransmitida por Lucifer a todos los rincones de la Galaxia, a cada planeta conquistado por sus ya fallecidos rivales.

Los fieles sirvientes se llenaron de espanto al ver como sus "dioses" habían sido aniquilados.

**Lucifer**: (hablando a toda la Galaxia) Observen el final de aquellos que se negaron obedecer mis designios. Lo mismo pasara con los que se resistan. ¡De ahora en más, yo soy su **único** y supremo dios!

Nadie pensó en resistirse. Las fuerzas de Apophis, Sokar, Cronos y Anubis se rindieron ante el nuevo líder.

* * *

PLANETA TIERRA, DOS SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL SGC...

Tanto O'Neill, como la Dra. Fraiser y la Mayor Samantha Carter rodeaban al General Hammond en la cama que este ocupaba en el Hospital Central de la ciudad de Washington.

Desde la destrucción del SGC, Hammond no había vuelto a retomar la conciencia. Los médicos no eran para nada optimistas y el coma en el que estaba sumido parecía irreversible.

**O'Neill**: (mascullando) ¡Ese maldito Lucifer! ¡Ese miserable gusano asqueroso!

**Dra. Fraiser**: Cálmate, Jack. Te subiera la presión.

**O'Neill**: ¡Al diablo con mi presión! ¡Si hubiéramos echo bien nuestro trabajo, esto no habría pasado! Hammond no estaría en coma ni Daniel muerto...

**Carter**: (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro) Cálmese, Coronel. No podíamos haber prevenido que todo esto iba a ocurrir. Nos tomo por sorpresa.

**O'Neill**: No se por que todavía me llamas "Coronel", Carter, si ya no lo soy más. Destruido el SGC, el Gobierno me paso a retiro forzoso. Ya no más títulos entre nosotros...

La situación era realmente desastrosa. La destrucción del complejo en la montaña había dado sendas perdidas, no solo para el Gobierno de Estados Unidos, sino para toda la Tierra.

El Stargate quedo sepultado entre toneladas de rocas y las excavaciones en el lugar seguían arrojando un amplio numero de muertos. Realmente, Lucifer había logrado vengarse de todos y de la peor manera.

A la salida del Hospital, la Dra Fraiser se despidió de sus amigos. Ella tenia otros asuntos que atender.

Como el departamento que O'Neill tenia en Washington quedaba cerca, propuso a Carter ir hasta allí.

**O'Neill**: Es mi culpa- dijo, apenas pusieron un pie dentro.

**Carter**: Coronel... perdón, Jack... No es culpa de nadie. La situación se fue de control. Repito: no había forma de que hubiéramos sabido que era lo que se nos venia encima.

**O'Neill**: (insistiendo) No, **fue mi culpa**. Yo era el encargado de todo el SG1. ¡Tenia que saber que algo malo le sucedía a Daniel! Si ese Goa'uld hubiera sido descubierto con antelación, no estaríamos en esta situación.

Abatido, tomo asiento en un sillón, colocando las manos sobre su cabeza.

...Y lloro...

En todo el tiempo en que Samantha lo conocía, jamás vio a O'Neill llorar. Siempre estaba con aquella imagen de tipo duro, del "súper macho".

Ahora, al verlo tan desesperado, tan humano, la muchacha se conmovió. Muy lentamente, como si temiera ser irrespetuosa, se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con el brazo, a modo de consuelo.

Él levanto la vista y la miro.

**O'Neill**: Gracias por tu preocupación. Realmente, me hace mucho bien que estés conmigo, en este momento.

**Carter**: No tienes nada que agradecer- le dijo, dándose cuenta que lo había tuteado.

Samantha siempre se sintió atraída hacia O'Neill. Desde la primera vez que le vio, lo encontró interesante. A pesar de que a veces resultaba un tipo molesto, era muy gracioso.

Y ahora, conocía ese nueva faceta suya. Esa faceta humana que ella deseaba poder ver algún día en él.

* * *

Él también la quería. A su modo.

Siempre se considero un tipo dueño de sus actos y con un enorme y auto disciplinado control sobre si mismo, pero la sola visión de Carter lo dejaba sin aliento.

Escudándose en su riguroso entrenamiento militar, siempre había evitado demostrar sus sentimientos al respecto a la tropa. No era buena imagen (según pensaba él) que el Coronel de un equipo tan importante como el SG1 se comportara como un secundario enamorado.

Muchas veces, después de algunas misiones de las que casi no salían con vida, O'Neill hubiera querido expresarle sus sentimientos. Hablarle sobre esa "delicada" cuestión.

Pero no podía. O mejor dicho, no se lo permitía.

Ahora, que el SGC no existía más, que Hammond estaba en coma y Daniel y muchos soldados más (todos ellos buenos chicos) estaban muertos, Carter era el único refugio que le llevaba consuelo a su desesperada alma.

Se encontró repentinamente besándola en la boca, de manera efusiva. Ella se sorprendió un poco de aquello, pero no se le negó. Estrecho sus brazos sobre él y contesto a su beso.

Lo amaba, y se sentía feliz de que él también a ella.

Aquella noche, fue un alivio para ambos, después de tanto tiempo...

* * *

DEPARTAMENTO DE O'NEILL, CUATRO AM...

Un sonido seco despertó a Jack de sus sueños. Revolviéndose en la cama, se incorporo. Echo un vistazo a su lado... Samantha dormía profundamente, envuelta entre las sabanas.

Sonriendo, le beso la mejilla.

Se levanto y fue hasta la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua mineral.

Habría preferido cerveza, pero se acordó que desde que trabajaba en el SGC, dejo de beberlas.

Cuando cerro el refrigerador, el ruido seco que lo había despertado se repitió.

Agudizando el oído, O'Neill se dio cuenta de que eran sonido de pasos.

Alguien entro en el departamento.

**O'Neill**: (pensando) Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Ladrones...

Volvió muy lentamente hasta su dormitorio y saco su revolver. A continuación, se dedico a revisar todos los rincones, en busca del furtivo visitante.

Al no hallar a nadie, se sintió confundido.

**O'Neill**: Espero no estarme volviendo loco.

Una repentina luz azulada lo envolvió. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado en lo que parecía ser un salón de paredes metálicas de un tono gris oscuro.

Frente suyo, sentado en una especie de sillón aerodinámico, un personaje por él conocido lo miraba atentamente.

**O'Neill**: ¡Thor!

El alienígena gris, de cabeza de gran tamaño, ojos negros como los insectos y brazos y piernas largos hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

**Thor**: Si, O'Neill. Soy yo.

**O'Neill**: ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? O mejor dicho, que me trae **a mí** a tu nave...

**Thor**: He venido por que conozco la situación en la que se hallan inmersos. Lamento la muerte del Dr. Daniel Jackson. Su planeta ha perdido a la mayor de las mentes que he conocido.

"Sin embargo, la situación resultante de todo esto, es desesperante. Iré al grano, como dicen ustedes los terrestres: el Goa'uld Lucifer ha destruido a la Liga de los Lores".

El Coronel tardo unos minutos en asimilar el impacto de la noticia. Y otros más en **analizar** lo que eso significaba.

**O'Neill**: ¿Así que esa rata ha destruido a sus compañeros? Que pena me da...

**Thor**: No entiendo tu sarcasmo. En realidad, la situación es de gravedad... Lucifer se ha convertido en el Supremo Señor. Ahora, planea un ataque a gran escala a toda la Galaxia... empezando con la conquista de la Tierra.

**O'Neill**: ¿Quieres decir que ese gusano vendrá otra vez a intentar destruir nuestro planeta?

**Thor**: Afirmativo. Ahora, cuenta con la ayuda de los ejércitos de Apophis, Sokar y los demás Lores destruidos. Todos le obedecen y es de esperarse de que tengan éxito.

La mano de O'Neill se cerro, formando un puño. Si Lucifer iba a venir, significaba que tanto Daniel como Hammond tenían oportunidad de ser vengados.

Pero también era la condenación de la raza humana, más si todos los ejércitos combinados de sus antiguos rivales se aliaron a su causa.

**O'Neill**: Devuélveme a la Tierra, Thor. Me encargare de preparar como pueda la contraofensiva para detener a ese miserable asesino.

**Thor**: Te deseo éxito con tu empresa, O'Neill. Desde ya, los Asgard estamos contigo.

Otro flash de luz y O'Neill se encontró de regreso en su departamento. Corrió hasta su habitación y sacudió a Carter, para que se despertara.

**Carter**: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

**O'Neill**: Malas noticias. Thor se comunico conmigo... Lucifer se cargo a todos los Lores Goa'uld y se convirtió en una especie de Señor Supremo, algo así como el nuevo Ra.

**Carter**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

**O'Neill**: Cien por ciento.

**Carter**: ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

**O'Neill**: Ya había pensado en eso. Vamos, vístete... saldremos.

**Carter**: ¿Salir? ¿Adonde?

**O'Neill**: ¿Adonde más? A ver al Presidente.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capitulo Tres

"**LA VENGANZA DE LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

LA CASA BLANCA, EN LA CIUDAD DE WASHINGTON DC, 01:06 pm...

A pesar de que Carter estuvo algunas veces en la Casa Blanca, jamás había entrado en el famoso Salón Oval.

No sabia cómo O'Neill había conseguido una audiencia con el Presidente. Cuando lo inquirió sobre tal cuestión, él solamente se limito a sonreírle y a susurrarle que "...Ese viejo pícaro me debe algunos favores".

Una puerta se abrió y rodeado por el Servicio Secreto de Seguridad, el Presidente entro en el despacho.

**Presidente**: Hola, Jack. Es un gusto volverte a ver- lo saludo, abrazándolo.

**O'Neill**: El gusto es mío, George.

**Presidente**: (mirando a Carter) ¿Y esta linda señorita es...?

**Carter**: Mayor Samantha Carter, de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Trabajaba para el SGC, como el Coronel O'Neill aquí presente, hasta la desafortunada destrucción del complejo.

**O'Neill**: Descanse, "Mayor"... No era necesario tanto protocolo.

Antes de que pudieran proseguir hablando, el Presidente hizo salir a todos los muchachos del Servicio de Seguridad. Una vez que quedaron los tres solos, se sentó en su silla y se limito a mirar a los recién llegados.

**Presidente**: Tengo entendido que el Proyecto Stargate sufrió un tremendo golpe y que las Fuerzas Armadas decidieron cancelarlo...

**O'Neill**: Si, en realidad uno de los nuestros fue tomado por un alienígena y saboteo las instalaciones... se trataba del Dr. Jackson.

**Presidente**: Si... Daniel Jackson... oí de él. Decían que era un gran tipo.

**O'Neill**: Fue el mejor. Murió en la explosión.

**Presidente**: Lo lamento.

El silencio invadió repentinamente al Salón Oval. O'Neill no sabia que le diría el Presidente cuando oyera lo que tenia que informarle.

Era una suerte que el mandatario supiera todo sobre el SG1 y sus aventuras en el espacio exterior. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

**Presidente**: ¿Y bien, Jack? Me pediste una reunión para discutir conmigo un tema delicado... ¿De que se trata?

**O'Neill**: (tragando saliva) George, ¿recuerdas a ese Goa'uld que tantos dolores de cabeza nos causo a todos? Ese Lucifer...

**Presidente**: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi provoca la destrucción de nuestro planeta. Las perdidas de su ataque se contaron en millones de dólares... sin hablar de la destrucción de campos de sembrado y demás- hizo una pausa- ¿No estaba muerto?

**O'Neill**: Bueno... eso se pensaba. No fue así. Esta bien vivo y fue el responsable del atentado en el SGC... y ahora, planea un nuevo ataque a nuestro planeta.

Aquella declaración tomo por sorpresa al mandatario.

**Presidente**: ¿Un nuevo ataque? ¿Eso quiere decir...?

**O'Neill**: Que vendrá a nuestro mundo a destruirnos a todos.

Otra vez silencio. Carter observo que el Presidente empezó a sudar.

**Presidente**: Eso es malo... muy malo.

**O'Neill**: Con el debido respeto, George, es **terrible**. Tenemos que hacer algo.

El Coronel se paseo por la habitación, nervioso. Se detuvo frente a un busto de Abraham Lincoln, antes de seguir.

**O'Neill**: Propongo reabrir el Proyecto Stargate. Solo de esa forma, tendremos elementos para combatir la invasión que se viene.

**Presidente**: ¿Reabrir el Proyecto? Jack, es imposible. El Stargate quedo enterrado entre las ruinas del SGC. Según se, todavía hay miles de hombres trabajando entre los escombros y no esperan poder hallarlo hasta dentro de algunos años, a pesar de que van rápido.

**Carter**: (interrumpiendo) Señor, creo que tengo la solución a ese inconveniente.

**Presidente**: La escucho, Mayor.

**Carter**: Usemos el Stargate Beta.

El Stargate Beta. Cuando accidentalmente la Mayor y el Coronel regresaron a la Tierra, desde una misión, fueron transportados hacia una cueva helada en la Antartida. El causante fue ese segundo Stargate, abandonado por una antigua civilización. Después de que les rescataran, las Fuerzas Armadas se lo llevaron al "Área 51".

**Presidente**: Es una idea excelente, Mayor Carter. La felicito por ser tan inteligente.

**Carter**: (ruborizada) Solo hago mi trabajo, Sr.

**O'Neill**: Entonces, ¿reabrirás el Proyecto Stargate, George?

**Presidente**: (después de meditar un largo rato en silencio) Haré más que eso. Por nuestros años de amistad, no solo reabriré el Proyecto... _**te pondré a cargo de él**_.

**O'Neill**: ¿Eh?

**Presidente**: Desde este momento, has sido ascendido a General, Jack.

O'Neill se quedo sin aliento. Aquello era lo ultimo que se esperaba.

Creía que el Presidente le devolvería el rango de Coronel... ¡pero no que lo ascendería a General!

**Carter**: (abrazándolo) ¡Felicitaciones, Jack! Perdón... General O'Neill.

**O'Neill**: Caray. Gracias, George.

**Presidente**: No me lo agradezcas. Se que el General Hammond lamentablemente no puede ayudarnos. Después de él, mi segundo hombre de confianza eres tú.

"Ahora viene la parte siguiente: debido a la inoperancia de la antigua Base, el nuevo equipo SG se instalara en el Área 51, que será reacondicionada para convertirse en un Cuartel de Operaciones."

"...Y el grupo que tú supervisaras, pasara a llamarse SG X".

Mientras oían todos los cambios que se proyectaban, Carter y O'Neill no dejaron de mirarse. Era una alegría inmensa, después de tantas preocupaciones, que ambos por fin pudieran demostrar sus sentimientos.

* * *

ÁREA 51, CUATRO HORAS DESPUES...

El helicóptero que les trasladaba los dejo en la pista de aterrizaje. Delante de ellos, se alzaba un conjunto de edificios y hangares, repletos de soldados y operarios que iba y venían, llevando cajas y demás materiales.

Se trataba de la famosa "Área 51", un complejo militar enclavado en Nevada. Hasta el día de hoy, era usado para investigaciones científicas poco ortodoxas y como centro de almacenamiento de "material" recogido durante las misiones SG.

Ahora, se convertiría en el nuevo Cuartel General de las fuerzas terrestres.

Un individuo mayor se acerco a recibir a la pareja de recién llegados. O'Neill también lo conocía...

**General West**: Hola, Jack. Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

**O'Neill**: La sorpresa es mía, General. ¿Qué hace aquí?

**General West**: Estoy de paso. Se me ordeno mostrarte las instalaciones a ti y a la Mayor Carter.

El General West había sido el encargado de la primera misión Stargate, cuando O'Neill y Jackson viajaron a Abydos, a luchar contra Ra. Después, fue depuesto por las Fuerzas Armadas y el control del SGC fue dado al General Hammond.

West llevo a O'Neill y a Carter a dar un paseo por las instalaciones. Tal y como anteriormente se dijera, el complejo estaba siendo aclimatado para poder funcionar como un Cuartel General.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos atestados de oficinas y de revisar algunos hangares, el trío descendió mediante un ascensor al llamado "Nivel X", el corazón del Área 51.

Allí era adonde estaban los laboratorios de investigación, los galpones de almacenaje y la nueva "zona de embarque" donde el Stargate Beta había sido colocado.

**Carter**: ¡Este lugar es asombroso!

**General West**: Bueno, creo que no me queda más que hacer. Jack, te dejo el control de las instalaciones a ti. Buena suerte, General O'Neill.

Con un apretón de manos, ambos se despidieron.

Otra figura conocida se acerco. La pareja estuvo más que feliz de volverla a ver y más, después de todo este tiempo...

**Teal'c**: Hola, O'Neill. Me alegro de tu ascenso.

**O'Neill**: ¡Teal'c! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido durante estas semanas?

**Teal'c**: Después de la ultima vez que nos vimos, me mandaron a trabajar aquí. Cuando me entere de que estaban planeando reabrir el Proyecto Stargate, solicite unirme.

**Carter**: (contenta) No podías faltar tú, por supuesto.

Un hombre de mediana edad irrumpió bruscamente, llevando una valija y un grupo de papeles a modo de legajo. Entretenido leyéndolos, no vio por donde caminaba y termino atropellando a O'Neill.

**O'Neill**: (molesto) ¡Fíjese por donde va!

**Hombre**: Caray, l-lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mientras comenzaba a levantar todos sus papeles y a meterlos en la valija.

Carter, compadecida de aquel sujeto, le dio una mano.

**Carter**: Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, señor- sugirió.

**Hombre**: Le aseguro que lo tendré, señorita. A propósito, ¿podrían ayudarme a localizar al... General O'Neill?

**O'Neill**: Soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

**Hombre**: (entusiasmado) Soy el Profesor James Stokman... me envía el Presidente, en reemplazo del Dr. Daniel Jackson. Es un gusto conocerlo- le tendió una mano a Jack.

O'Neill lo miro de arriba abajo y esbozo una mueca de desagrado.

**O'Neill**: Escúcheme bien, Stokman. **Nadie puede reemplazar a Jackson**, ¿entendido?

Dicho esto, se alejo acompañado de Teal'c. Carter, que era un poco más comprensible, se quedo con el nuevo egiptólogo y lingüista que el grupo tendría.

**Carter**: No le preste atención al General, James. Esta todavía "sensible" por la perdida de nuestro amigo y compañero. Es un gusto conocerlo, soy la Mayor Samantha Carter.

**Stokman**: El gusto es mío. Francamente hablando, no estoy exactamente para reemplazar al Dr. Jackson. Estoy al tanto de todas sus aventuras en el SG1 y de que ha sido un colaborador invaluable para todos. Mi humilde posición es solamente la de asistirlos durante estas horas criticas, con eso de la invasión alienígena que dicen que llegara pronto.

A Carter la caía bien James. Le hacia acordar a Daniel, en cierta forma, ya que como él, llevaba un par de anteojos y el cabello algo largo.

Esperaba tener más tiempo para conocerlo, pero como estaban dadas las cosas, tiempo era lo que no parecía haber en lo más mínimo...

* * *

SALA DE REUNION DEL AREA 51, UN RATO DESPUES...

Sentados delante de una mesa redonda, el General O'Neill, la Mayor Carter, Teal'c y el Prof. Stokman discutían los puntos a seguir ahora que el SG X estaba conformado...

**O'Neill**: Lo primero que debemos hacer ahora que el Stargate Beta ya esta funcional, es contactar a todos nuestros aliados interplanetarios. Si ha de venirse una guerra, tenemos que contar con su ayuda.

**Carter**: Ya han sido enviados mensajes a los Tok'ra y a los Tollan, comunicándoles todo lo acontecido y el solicitado pedido de ayuda. Es de esperarse una respuesta favorable, General.

**O'Neill**: Bien. Por parte de los Asgards, Thor me confirmo personalmente que nos apoyarían.

**Stokman**: (interrumpiendo) Si me permite, General, yo creo que deberíamos consultar a los Nox, también. Serán de mucha utilidad.

**O'Neill**: Mire, Stokman... el que da las ordenes en este equipo, soy yo.

**Stokman**: ... Me doy perfecta cuenta, señor, pero le repito que los Nox nos serán de mucha utilidad. Gracias a sus poderes ilusorios, podríamos ocultar a nuestros soldados y burlar al enemigo.

O'Neill ya iba a cantar las cuarenta nuevamente al egiptólogo, cuando Carter decidió apoyar la idea.

**Carter**: Me parece una idea excelente. Podríamos llevarla a practica, ¿no General?

O'Neill sonrió. Era obvio que la Mayor ayudaría a aquel sujeto. Al igual que él, lo debió haber encontrado parecido al difunto Daniel.

**O'Neill**: Esta bien. Contacten a los Nox, y háganlo de prisa... no se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que estamos en la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

LA ORBITA TERRESTRE, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO...

La flota invasora de Lucifer ya había llegado a su destino.

Una vez más, el Goa'uld contemplo aquel azulado globo flotando en el espacio que tantos disgustos le causo en el pasado.

Ahora, podía mirarlo desde los ojos de su nuevo cuerpo anfitrión, un hombre de complexión fornida, elegido entre los miles de esclavos humanos que tenia a su disposición.

**Lucifer**: (a sus guardias) Inicien etapa-2...

Siguiendo el plan trazado por su amo con antelación, la flota invasora comenzó a descender en el planeta, dirigiéndose hacia la parte sur.

* * *

BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA, EN SUDAMERICA...

Como de costumbre, la ciudad de Buenos Aires estaba atestada de gente que iba y venia, totalmente abocada a sus quehaceres.

Un hombre hablaba por un celular con su esposa, mientras caminaba por una de las tantas aceras de la ciudad, cuando la súbita aparición de la flota de naves alienígenas en el cielo lo dejo mudo...

No tardaron en enmudecer cientos de personas más, en todos los rincones de la urbe, al contemplar la misma imagen. Al silencio, le siguió una tremenda y dramática escena de pánico general.

Las naves se colocaron en posición y desde la principal, salió vomitada toda una escuadrilla de Planeadores de la Muerte, manejados por soldados Goa'ulds que no dudaron en abrir fuego.

Casas, automóviles, edificios, gente... todo desaparecía en un mar de gritos y de estruendos provocados por los rayos de energía destructores.

El ejercito local no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, pero el armamento superior de los aliens le dejo en jaque.

En solo cuestión de horas, Buenos Aires se había convertido en un páramo de desolación y de miseria, como ocurriera en el lejano planeta Tollan, cuando Lucifer los ataco por primera vez.

**Lucifer**: Inicien etapa-3...

La "etapa-3" consistía en aterrizar las naves nodriza. Una a una, se acoplaron a la principal (como una especie de puzzle gigante) y descendieron, aplastando las ruinas de los edificios aniquilados.

La visión de la nave ya en tierra era realmente grotesca. Era como un plato invertido lleno de protuberancias piramidales.

Desde allí, el maléfico Lord Goa'uld planeaba dar el golpe final al resto del planeta...

* * *

AREA 51, DESPUES DE INCIADA LA INVASIÓN...

Sentados nuevamente delante de la mesa en la Sala de Reuniones, el SG X contemplaba un mapamundi con la zona correspondiente a la Argentina marcada en rojo.

Junto a ellos, estaban los representantes elegidos de los aliados interplanetarios de la Tierra, traídos por el Stargate Beta: Thor, de los Asgard; Kendrel, de los Tollan, Jacob/Selmak, junto con Anise/Freya, de los Tok'ra y la representante de los Nox, Ilay.

Todos estaban preocupados con la situación actual y comprendían que debían de moverse cuanto antes.

**O'Neill**: Buenos Aires, Argentina... los últimos reportes indican que esa ciudad del sur del planeta ya no existe. Al parecer, Lucifer la destruyo y se instalo sobre ella.

**Carter**: Debe estar planeando usar ese lugar como punto para largar un ataque demoledor al resto de nuestro mundo.

**O'Neill**: Eso es lo que debemos evitar, caballeros- se volvió hacia los representantes alienígenas.

**Jacob/Selmak**: Tenemos que atacar su cuartel de manera que jaqueemos toda posibilidad de represalias contra más gente inocente.

**Anise/Freya**: Los Tok'ra construimos un dispositivo explosivo a base de Naqquadah capaz de pulverizar el metal más resistente sin dejar rastros. Puede ser utilizado para destruir a Lucifer y a sus fuerzas.

**Teal'c**: Pero, ¿y sus consecuencias sobre la Tierra? Detonar Naqquadah a modo de explosivo podría destruirnos a todos.

**Kendrel**: No si la potencia del arma es rebajada. Los Tollan podemos encargarnos de eso.

**O'Neill**: También tenemos que ocuparnos del rescate de los sobrevivientes que quedaron entre las ruinas...

**Thor**: Los Asgard no solo aportaremos nuestras naves para la batalla, sino que las usaremos para teleportar a esa pobre gente y sacarla sana y salva.

**Ilay**: Los Nox usaremos nuestros poderes de ilusión para preservar a las naves que rescaten gente. Así el enemigo no podrá evitarlo...

**O'Neill**: Bien, gente, entonces todo esta cuidadosamente planeado. Sin más, vamos de una buena vez a la batalla. ¡A romperle la cara a ese bastardo de Lucifer!

CONTINUARA...


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

"**LA VENGANZA DE LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CAPITULO CUARTO**

RUINAS DE LA CIUDAD DE BUENOS AIRES, DONDE LAS FUERZAS DE LUCIFER SE HAN ASENTADO...

Cientos de personas sobrevivientes a la masacre eran arrastradas por los guardias de Lucifer al interior de la nave-fortaleza. Todos ellos serian sus nuevos esclavos.

Las cosas habían salido como el Lord Goa'uld había perfilado: la destrucción del SGC, la muerte de Apophis, Sokar, Cronos y Anubis y su subsiguiente dominio de todos sus soldados y planetas conquistados y ahora, la invasión a la Tierra.

Podía saborear la victoria. Ya nada se le opondría.

Eso era lo que creía...

* * *

MIENTRAS, EN ESTADOS UNIDOS DE NORTEAMÉRICA Y EN EL RESTO DEL GLOBO...

La noticia de la invasión extraterrestre había corrido como agua de una cascada. Las reacciones generales en todas las principales urbes mundiales fue de consternación... y miedo.

Los gobiernos no sabían como mantener tranquilas a las masas. Se produjeron actos vandálicos, revueltas, miles de heridos, manifestaciones, y gente que quería saber quienes eran exactamente aquellos alienígenas hostiles.

La presión era tan grande que al Presidente de Estados Unidos no le quedo otra más que revelar toda la verdad sobre el Proyecto Stargate.

En una rueda de prensa, dio a conocer tras un largo discurso, no solo la situación actual de la Tierra, sino, todo lo referente a las misiones SG y sus contactos con inteligencias extraterrestres.

El General O'Neill y el resto del SG X fueron presentados al publico, al igual que los aliados en esta gran batalla que se desarrollaría. El mundo entero se conmovió al enterarse de todo y las tapas de las principales revistas y diarios, como el "Times" o el "Washington Post" anunciaban rimbombantemente en sus titulares de letras grandes: "WAR OF THE WORLDS", "ALIEN ATTACK".

Ya nada volvería a ser igual en la Tierra.

* * *

SE INICIA EL ATAQUE A LOS GOA'ULD. PRIMERA OFENSIVA: EJERCITOS TERRESTRES DE LA ONU...

Soldados bien armados, escudados por tanques, portaaviones llenos de cazabombarderos y demás artillería pesada eran parte de la primera de las ofensivas dispuestas a destruir la fortaleza Goa'uld.

A pesar de las protestas de O'Neill, el Presidente había querido darle la oportunidad a su Armada y a la de los demás países del mundo para poder probar suerte y abrir el camino.

Fue un error.

La batalla comenzó mal para la Tierra. Los aviones eran prácticamente bajados a los tiros por los Planeadores de la Muerte y la Fuerza Aérea no podía creerlo. Habían enviado a todos sus mejores pilotos a una muerte segura.

Igual caso fue el de la Marina...

Empezaron bien atacando desde el océano a la fortaleza de Lucifer, pero a una orden de este, un grupo de minas súper destructoras fueron lanzadas.

Ningún barco sobrevivió.

La pelea por tierra fue igual de trágica. Se enfrentaron soldados terrestres a expertos guerreros que una vez sirvieron a los peores Lores Goa'uld, tales como Apophis y Anubis.

¿El resultado? Previsiblemente tremendo.

El tendal de cuerpos ensangrentados... los cientos de soldados cruelmente mutilados, todo eso provoco una ola de histeria en masa, al conocerse los resultados de la primera ola defensiva, que movieron a la gente a cosas tales como huir de las ciudades a las montañas o suicidarse.

El Apocalipsis había comenzado y esta vez, solo dependía del SG X la salvación no solo del genero humano de la Tierra, sino, del de todo el Universo.

* * *

SEGUNDA OFENSIVA CONTRA LOS GOA'ULD: EL SG X Y LOS ALIADOS ALIENIGENOS...

Abordando una flotilla de naves Asgard, el SG X y grupos de soldados Tok'ra se encaminaron a la zona de guerra.

Al ser detectadas por los radares de Lucifer, comenzó la que podría ser denominada como la "madre de todas las guerras".

Explosiones, intercambio de disparos con rayos de energía, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo entre Goa'ulds y Tok'ras en medio de campos repletos de los escombros de edificios que anteriormente se elevaran en la destruida ciudad de Buenos Aires...

Tremendo.

Siguiendo el plan de O'Neill, los Nox usaron sus poderes ilusorios y encubrieron algunas naves Asgard de la vista de sus rivales. Empleando sus aparatos de teleportacion, reforzados con la tecnología Tollan, sobrevivientes de la masacre eran rescatados y resguardados en su interior.

**O'Neill**: (dentro de la nave de Thor, junto con el resto) Todo va como esperábamos, hasta ahora.

**Carter**: Pero lo difícil va a empezar...

**O'Neill**: Así es. Ahora tenemos que infiltrarnos dentro de esa fortaleza, colocar el explosivo y como aquella vez en la nave madre de ese infeliz, volarlo todo hasta las nubes.

**Jacob/Selmak**: (a Samantha) Ten cuidado, hija... No quiero perderte.

**Carter**: Descuida papá. Ya hemos estado en situaciones semejantes y hemos salido ilesos. Volveremos en lo que canta un gallo.

**Anise/Freya**: (desconcertada) No entiendo esa expresión.

**O'Neill**: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Thor, cuando lo dispongas, teleportanos hacia el interior de la fortaleza- se volvió hacia el resto del SG X- ¿Alistaron sus armas?

**Teal'c**: Como siempre, yo llevo mi Lanza.

**Stokman**: (mostrando algunas granadas y un fusil) Bueno, no se si será suficiente para un ejercito de alienigenos bien entrenados, pero yo también tengo mis armas listas.

**O'Neill**: Stokman, ¿le dijeron que es usted demasiado sarcástico?

**Stokman**: Es curioso, General, pero la Mayor Carter me dijo que **usted** solía ser el más sarcástico del grupo.

**O'Neill**: Que gracioso es usted. Esperemos que no se enrede con nada allá abajo y demuestre un buen desempeño. Odiaría que el Presidente me tirara la bronca si algo malo le pasa.

**Stokman**: Descuide, General. Hice tres años de entrenamiento militar... se como funcionan estas armas.

**Thor**: Listos para el teletransporte...

O'Neill y el SG X se pararon dentro de un circulo en el piso metálico. El dispositivo explosivo de Naqquadah era llevado por el grupo envuelto en unas correas, a modo de mochila. Su forma era cilíndrica y su tamaño semejante a un balde.

Presionando algunos botones de un panel de control, Thor envió al SG X al interior de la fortaleza de las fuerzas enemigas.

* * *

INTERIOR DE LA BASE ENEMIGA, DONDE EL SG X DA INICIO AL PLAN FINAL PARA TERMINAR CON LA GUERRA...

Al materializarse, algunos soldados Goa'uld que los vieron abrieron fuego.

Inevitablemente, se produjo un intercambio de disparos entre ellos. La suerte quiso que el SG X saliera ileso del primer ataque.

Avanzando por pasillos oscuros y sinuosos, el grupo de terrestres trataba de hallar el corazón de la fortaleza, donde la carga explosiva seria colocada.

La tarea no era nada fácil y de tanto en tanto, debían de disparar a los guardias con los que se cruzaban.

**O'Neill**: (tomando entre sus manos un aparato comunicador) Atenta, nave Asgard-1...

**Thor**: Aquí, nave Asgard. ¿Qué sucede O'Neill?

**O'Neill**: Necesitamos apoyo. ¿Dónde diablos esta el centro de esta cosa?

**Kendrel**: (tomando la palabra) Ya lo copio, General, y tengo la respuesta a su problema. Con la ayuda de los rastreadores de esta nave, Anise y yo estamos trabajando para indicarle el camino más seguro al corazón.

Un grupo de guardias-Serpientes (perteneciente a los viejos soldados de Apophis) y de guardias-Sokar sorprendió al grupo en una intersección de pasillos.

Stokman tuvo la oportunidad de lucirse con su hábil manejo de las armas abatiendo de varios balazos a seis de ellos, dejando a O'Neill con la boca abierta.

**O'Neill**: ¡Bien echo, Prof.! Era cierto lo del entrenamiento militar.

**Stokman**: Gracias por los elogios, General, pero yo que usted, me daría vuelta y mataría a aquel soldado-serpiente que le esta apuntando con su Lanza.

La advertencia (lanzada a modo de broma) del egiptólogo salvo la vida del militar. Efectivamente, un soldado de Apophis le apuntaba con su arma, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Moviéndose más rápido que él, el General le acertó un balazo en plena frente, acabándolo.

**O'Neill**: Me ha salvado la vida, Stokman.

**Stokman**: Como dice la Mayor Carter, señor: "solo hago mi trabajo".

**Kendrel**: (hablando por el comunicador) Atento General O'Neill... Anise y yo tenemos los resultados de nuestro trabajo. Les indicaremos el camino a seguir libre de guardias.

**O'Neill**: Escuchamos esas indicaciones, amigo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas desde la nave Asgard, el SG X se abrió paso por un desvío hacia el centro de la fortaleza. Tal y como se esperaba, el camino era libre de peligros.

* * *

EL CORAZON DE LA FORTALEZA, ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

Carter debió de reconocer que aquel lugar era grande.

Lo primero que dominaba la vista era el gran reactor que daba toda su energía a la fortaleza.

Algunos operarios Goa'uld se paseaban por allí, pero no fueron rivales para Teal'c y su Lanza.

Despejado todo el panorama de intrusos, el SG X se dedico a colocar el explosivo y activarlo.

**Carter**: Listo. Tenemos algunos minutos antes de que detone y convierta en átomos todo este lugar.

**O'Neill**: (a Carter) ¿No te parece irónico? Lucifer destruyo al SGC detonando nuestro reactor, y ahora, nosotros lo vamos a destruir a él detonando el suyo.

**Lucifer**: (apareciendo) Yo no estaría tan seguro.

La increíble aparición del Lord Goa'uld tomo desprevenidos al SG X. Al verlo, O'Neill y Teal'c abrieron fuego contra él.

Fue algo inútil, dado que levanto su Escudo Protector.

**Lucifer**: Han ido demasiado lejos. Nuevamente, intentan liquidarme con una explosión... Van a tener que convencerse de que **no pueden** destruirme.

**O'Neill**: Como tú dices, sanguijuela, yo no estaría tan seguro...

El General se tiro encima del Goa'uld, en un intento de golpearlo. Como si de un insecto molesto se tratara, Lucifer levanto su brazo y el Artefacto de Mano hizo el resto, arrojándolo contra una pared.

Teal'c fue el siguiente en atacar. Como la Lanza no serviría, decidió embestir al Lord con todo el peso de su cuerpo, al igual que hiciera con su Lugarteniente, Baal, la vez anterior.

Sin embargo, gracias a unos ajustes que le hizo a su Escudo Protector, repelió la agresión.

**Lucifer**: ¡Morirás!

Activando el Artefacto de Mano, intento quemar al Jaffa. Hubiera sido su muerte, de no haber saltado Carter a la espalda del Goa'uld y con un cuchillo en mano, amenazarlo.

**Carter**: ¡Si no dejas de torturarlo y te rindes, te abro otra vía respiratoria!

**Lucifer**: (calmado) Mi querida Mayor Carter... **acaba usted de cometer un error fatal**.

Moviéndose con una rapidez sobrehumana, Lucifer tomo a la muchacha de la mano y la obligo a soltar el cuchillo.

Acto seguido, la aferró del cuello con las dos manos y empezó a ahorcarla.

Al ver aquello, el corazón de O'Neill dio un vuelco. Si Samantha moría... no... ¡Eso no iba a suceder!

**O'Neill**: (incorporándose y tomando fuerzas) ¡LUCIFER!

Al oír su nombre, el Goa'uld suelta a la Mayor y contempla a O'Neill. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**Lucifer**: Bien, bien, bien. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Un tonto que quiere morir!

**O'Neill**: ¡El que se va a morir y de una buena vez, para siempre, eres tú, mal nacido!

**Lucifer**: No lo creo.

Elevando su mano, Lucifer sacudió al General con una terrible onda de energía.

Lejos de rendirse o de volverse a caer, O'Neill siguió de pie y comenzó a avanzar dificultosamente hacia el Goa'uld.

Mientras caminaba, la energía expelida por el aparato dañaba su piel y quemaba sus entrañas.

**Lucifer**: (asombrado) ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes que morir!

Aumento el poder. La energía se volvió más dañina. Pero O'Neill no se detuvo... ya estaba cerca de su oponente.

**Carter**: (gritando) ¡Jack, detenté, te va a matar!

Pero no lo hizo. Era como si una voz interior lo instara a seguir adelante. A pesar de que ya escupía sangre, siguió caminando, hasta que finalmente, tuvo a Lucifer a escasos centímetros.

**O'Neill**: ¡Se acabo!

Sacando trabajosamente de sus ropas un revolver, lo blandió delante del Lord Goa'uld... y disparo.

Lucifer cayo, muerto. El balazo fue directo a su cabeza.

Igualmente, el General cayo a su lado, mortalmente herido. No tardo en ser rodeado por Teal'c, Carter y Stokman.

**Carter**: (llorando desconsoladamente) ¡Oh, Jack! ¿Qué tontería has hecho?

**O'Neill**: (entrecerrando los ojos, ya que el dolor que sentía, era terrible) L-Lo siento, Sam. S-Siempre fui un cabeza dura...

**Carter**: No digas eso. Te pondrás bien... Teal'c, James, ayúdenme a cargarlo. Lo llevaremos con nosotros.

**O'Neill**: Olvídalo, Sam... N-No llegarían a salir a tiempo con una c-carga tan pesada c-como yo. Déjenme.

**Carter**: ¡Jack O'Neill, no digas esas cosas! ¡Vas a salir de aquí con nosotros y te vas a poner bien! ¡Es una orden!

**O'Neill**: (sonriendo) L-Le recuerdo Ma-Mayor que el que da las ordenes en este equipo soy... yo.

Samantha lo abrazo. No iba a perderlo. No señor...

**Carter**: ¡No puedes dejarnos ahora! ¡**No puedes dejarme a mi**!- las lagrimas se le resbalaban del rostro y mojaban el del moribundo- No me dejes, por favor...

**O'Neill**: Te amo.

**Carter**: Y yo también te amo a ti, tonto. Por favor, has un esfuerzo...

**O'Neill**: Ya no puedo, Sam. Váyanse, por lo que más quieran... quedarse seria el fin.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo. Inútilmente, siguió aferrándolo...

Ya se habían ido Daniel, Hammond y mucho otros. O'Neill era el ultimo que hubiera pensado que caería.

**O'Neill**: ¡Sam, por Dios, vete de una vez!

**Carter**: No.

**O'Neill**: Teal'c, llévatela. Salgan de aquí sin mi... es una orden.

**Teal'c**: (también triste) Así será, O'Neill...

El Jaffa tomo a la muchacha del brazo. Ella se negó a ir nuevamente.

**Carter**: No te dejare.

**O'Neill**: ¡Váyanse!

Casi a rastras, Teal'c logro alejar a Samantha. Stokman les siguió.

**Stokman**: (a O'Neill) Fue un gusto servir a sus ordenes, General.

**O'Neill**: Fue un gusto haberlo conocido, James. Por favor, perdóneme por haberlo tratado tan mal...

**Stokman**: No tiene que disculparse.

Alejándose de una vez, el SG X emprendió la huida de la fortaleza, mientras el dispositivo explosivo continuaba con su cuenta regresiva.

O'Neill trago algo de aire y tosió. Le dolían todos sus huesos y sentía que la vida comenzaba a escapársele.

Aquello iba a ser el final.

O moría antes de que detone la bomba o moría después. ¿Qué diferencia había?

Por lo menos, sabia que Lucifer le había precedido y que él, con sus propias manos, lo había matado.

**O'Neill**: (mirando el cuerpo muerto del Goa'uld) Esa fue por Daniel y Hammond, mal nacido.

De repente, Lucifer se levanto. En su cabeza todavía podía verse el agujero abierto por el balazo, pero él seguía vivo.

Aquello era comprensible. A pesar de haber sufrido un severo daño el cuerpo anfitrión, el parásito Goa'uld no fue alcanzado por la bala y todavía vivía.

Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a alejarse.

Intentaba huir.

**O'Neill**: (tomando el cuchillo que cayo de la mano de Carter y poniéndose también de pie con mucha dificultad) Ah no... tú no te vas...

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, O'Neill aferró al maléfico ser por la espalda, tal y como la Mayor había echo y le enterró el cuchillo en la columna, derecho a la zona donde sabia que el alienígena se alojaba.

Los ojos de Lucifer brillaron, chillo con un grito inhumano y cayo... **muerto definitivamente**.

Al limite de sus fuerzas, Jack también se derrumbo.

Aquello fue su acto final.

* * *

NAVE ASGARD DE THOR, ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES...

Mediante el uso de unos Anillos de Transporte encontrados dentro de la fortaleza, el SG X se teleporto de regreso a la nave donde el resto de sus amigos aguardaban impacientes su regreso.

Al conocerse la noticia de que O'Neill se había quedado, herido de muerte, todos se llenaron de consternación.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse.

La cuenta regresiva del explosivo estaba llegando a su final.

A una orden de Thor, todas las naves Asgard, llenas de gente rescatada y de guerreros Tok'ra recogidos del campo de batalla, emprendieron la huida.

Si todo iba bien, la guerra terminaría pronto.

* * *

EL CORAZON DE LA FORTALEZA, A ESCASOS SEGUNDOS DE QUE LA BOMBA DETONE...

Una luz brillante envolvió a O'Neill. Sorprendentemente, abrió los ojos.

**Voz**: Hola, Jack.

Dos seres luminosos estaban parados delante de él, mirándolo. O'Neill los reconoció como Oma Desala y Daniel Jackson.

**O'Neill**: ¿D-Daniel? ¿Eres tú?

**Jackson**: Si.

**O'Neill**: (llorando) No sabes la alegría que tengo de volverte a ver.

**Jackson**: (sonriendo) Yo igual. Vamos, Jack... vendrás con nosotros.

**O'Neill**: ¿Adonde?

**Jackson**: Bueno, es difícil de explicar... es igual al Cielo, en cierta forma. Pero te aseguro que es infinitamente más hermoso.

Jack rió. Estaba contento de volver a ver a su viejo amigo. Cuando este le tendió su mano, se sintió realmente bien.

Todo el dolor que había tenido desapareció y se sentía ligero como una pluma.

Ya no poseía cuerpo físico.

**Oma Desala**: (a los dos) **"Vamonos".**

Hubo un tremendo destello. El dispositivo explosivo llego al final de la cuenta y detono.

La nave-fortaleza se partió por la mitad y desapareció envuelta en una nube de fuego y polvo. En la ola de destrucción, arrastro a los Planeadores de la Muerte que todavía seguían por allí y a los soldados luciferinos en tierra.

Desde la nave de Thor, el SG X y sus aliados contemplaron el final de la guerra.

**Carter**: (llorando sin consuelo, mientras Jacob la abrazaba) ¡Lo amaba, papá! ¡Lo amaba tanto!

**Jacob/Selmak**: Cálmate, Sam. Por su valentía y sacrificio, esta horrible matanza ha terminado.

**Carter**: S-Si... gracias a él, todo este horror se ha acabado.

Separándose de su padre, se acerco a una ventana. A través de ella, podía ver el hongo de la explosión, muy semejante al de una detonación nuclear, alzándose en el cielo sobre la que antiguamente había sido la ciudad de Buenos Aires.

**Carter**: Descansa en paz, Jack O'Neill. Tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano- dijo, entre lagrimas.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, NUEVE MESES DESPUES...

Sentada en un banco de plaza, Samantha miraba como un grupo de niños jugaban en un rincón.

A su lado, una carriola de bebé estaba estacionada.

El pequeño dentro de ella comenzó a llorar insistentemente y la muchacha se irguió para atenderlo.

**Carter**: (al bebé) ¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿Tienes hambre?

Levantándolo cuidadosamente, le dio el pecho, mientras ocupaba asiento en el banco otra vez.

Carter debió de reconocer que el día era espléndido. Los Tollan estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo con esos "controladores" de clima que habían instalado en la atmósfera.

Nueve meses pasaron desde la victoria de la Tierra y sus aliados alienigenos en la batalla contra Lucifer. Nueve meses de cambio para todos...

La alianza con la Tierra había sido firmada, por los representantes de las razas que habian ayudado a la humanidad, legalmente y el planeta se había convertido en hogar de muchos de ellos.

Ahora, era muy común ver a los Tok'ra conviviendo junto con los humanos; a los Tollan trabajando para mejorar el clima y las condiciones naturales del planeta y a los Asgard aportando sus adelantos tecnológicos y ayudando a curar las heridas y enfermedades que surgieron después de la guerra.

Con suerte, se estimaba que la Tierra se convertiría en un paraíso genuino dentro de unos diez años, si todo iba bien.

**Carter**: (al bebé) ...Y no veo por que no puede ser así.

Cuatro figuras conocidas se acercaron a la muchacha...

**Teal'c**: (vistiendo con una túnica blanca) Hola, Mayor Carter, ¿cómo esta usted?

**Carter**: ¡Teal'c! ¡Es un gusto volverte a ver! Veo que vienes con compañía... ¿Cómo esta usted, General Hammond?

**General Hammond**: (en silla de ruedas) Bien... me recupero muy rápido. Todo se lo debo a Anise y a los Asgard. Su tecnología medica ha logrado lo impensable al sacarme del coma y rehabilitarme.

**Anise/Freya**: No tiene que agradecer nada, General Hammond. Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por usted después de tanto.

**Stokman**: ¿Cómo anda el pequeño, Mayor?

**Carter**: Aquí lo ven. Fuerte y sano, como lo era su padre.

Aquel comentario provoco cierto dejo de tristeza en todos. Era innegable que O'Neill era muy extrañado.

**General Hammond**: (a Carter) Fue un gran hombre, Sam. Sin duda, lo que ha hecho ha logrado el bien de todos.

**Teal'c**: Hammond tiene razón. Gracias a lo ocurrido, la guerra contra los Goa'uld en general ha terminado. Toda la Galaxia, sino, el Universo se han salvado.

**Carter**: (asintiendo) Supongo que así es. Oye, ¿y esa túnica blanca que llevas puesta?

El Jaffa puso cara de orgullo.

**Teal'c**: He sido nombrado gobernante de Chulak.

**Carter**: ¡Te felicito! ¿Y como ha sido eso?

**Teal'c**: Libres del yugo de Apophis, mi pueblo decidió que yo me convirtiera en el nuevo líder, por mi sabiduría. Es un cargo que significa mucho. Han depositado su confianza en mi y no pienso defraudarlos.

**Carter**: ¡Esa si que es una buena noticia! Me alegro por ti.

**Anise/Freya**: (a Stokman) ¿Nos vamos, profesor? Recuerde que ha prometido mostrarme ese museo del que tanto me ha hablado.

**Stokman**: Desde luego que si... si nos disculpan.

Tomados de la mano, el egiptólogo y la Tok'ra se retiraron por un sendero.

**Carter**: Bueno, parece que esos dos se llevan **muy bien**.

**Teal'c**: Anise se siente atraída por el profesor Stokman y creo que él también por ella.

**Carter**: Hacen linda pareja.

**General Hammond**: (al Jaffa) Teal'c, ya se esta haciendo hora de que vuelva al Hospital, ¿me llevas de regreso?

**Teal'c**: Con todo gusto, General.

**General Hammond**: Ha sido un gusto volverte a ver a ti y a tu hijo, Sam.

**Carter**: El gusto de volverlo a ver bien es mío, señor.

Empujando la silla de ruedas, Hammond y Teal'c también se retiraron. Nuevamente, Samantha se quedó sola con su pequeño hijo.

Colocándolo en la carriola sonrió al recordar a O'Neill. Aquel hermoso bebé era el mejor regalo suyo que le había dejado.

**Carter**: Cuando crezcas, Jack, serás igual a tu padre. Fuerte, temerario... y bueno.

Dos figuras de pie a lo lejos, muy cerca de unos árboles, la vieron marcharse contenta junto con el pequeño.

Eran Daniel y O'Neill.

**Jackson**: Es un hermoso varón. Te felicito, Jack... te pasaste.

**O'Neill**: Déjate de bromas, Daniel. Cuando ese niño crezca, será el más valiente Coronel que el ejercito de la Tierra ha visto. Honrara a su padre- dijo, orgulloso.

**Jackson**: ¡Hey! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Viste el futuro otra vez!

**O'Neill**: (disculpándose) ¿Y que quieres que haga? Si no puedo disfrutar de estos poderes cósmicos que ahora tengo bajo esta nueva forma, ¿para que sirven?

Daniel rió. Su amigo no tenia remedio.

**Jackson**: Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

**O'Neill**: ¿Qué tal otra vuelta a los anillos de Saturno?

**Jackson**: Yo tenia pensada una carrera de aquí hasta Plutón... digo, si es que no tienes miedo.

**O'Neill**: (ofendido) ¿Miedo, yo? ¡Por favor, Jackson! ¡Yo no se lo que es el miedo!

Riendo, los dos amigos se convirtieron en bolas de luz y salieron disparados, hacia el infinito...

**FIN**


End file.
